jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
M Spells
Spells Mage Armor Force Circle: Wiz 1 Components: V, S, F (piece of cured leather) Casting Time: 1 complex action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: {level} hours (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes A field of force surrounds the subject, providing a +4 armor bonus to AC. / Mage Hand Universal Circle: Brd 0, Wiz 0 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One non-magical, unattended object weighing up to 5 lb. Duration: Concentration Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You lift the object and can move it 15’ as a move action. / Mage’s Faithful Hound Force Circle: Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M(tiny silver whistle, a piece of bone, and a thread) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Phantom watchdog Duration: {level} hours or until discharged (then {level} rounds) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You create an invisible dog of force, which does not move. The hound barks (Listen DC -5) if detects a creature within 30’ of it (except those in the area when the spell is cast). The hound sees invisible and ethereal creatures, and has a spot modifier of {level} + Wis. It does not react to figments, but it does react to shadow illusions. If an intruder approaches to within 5’, the dog bites (treat as a Large creature with BA = {level} Dexterity 10, and Strength 20, doing 2d6 damage, and a Trip '''attack on each hit) once per round. The dog is considered ready to bite intruders, so it delivers its first bite on the intruder’s turn. / Magnificent Mansion Teleportation '''Circle: Wiz 7 Components: V, S, F (a miniature portal carved from ivory, a small piece of polished marble, and a tiny silver spoon, each item worth 5gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Extra-dimensional mansion, up to {3x} 10’ cubes (S) Duration: {level} hours (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You create an extra-dimensional dwelling with a single 4’x8’ non-visible entrance on the plane from which the spell was cast. Only someone carrying the appropriate focus item may open the door (until the last minute of the spell, when the door opens automatically), and it can be locked from the inside. The atmosphere is clean, fresh, and temperature controlled (30-90 degrees). You can create any floor plan you desire to the limit of the spell’s effect. The place is furnished and contains sufficient foodstuffs 12 Medium person-days per {level}. A staff of {2x} visible Unseen Servants is available for command by anyone present. / Mage’s Private Sanctum Shadow Circle: Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M(lead sheet, opaque glass, cotton wad, and powdered chrysolite) Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Close Area: {3x} 10’ cubes (S) Duration: 24 hours (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The area is shrouded in a layer of dark fog (blocking mundane sight from the outside). Sound is also blocked from passing through (as Silence). Scrying and Detect ''effects cannot perceive anything in the area unless their originator succeeds on a {level} check (DC 10 + your {level}. / Magic Circle against Alignment Abjuration Aligned '''Circle:' Clr 3, Pal 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Area: 10-ft.-radius emanation from touched creature Duration: 10 min./{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes All creatures within the area gain the effects of a Protection from Alignment ''spell. / Magic Fang Transmutation '''Circle:' Drd 1, Rgr 1 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Living creature Duration: '''{level} minutes '''Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) As Magic Weapon, but affecting the target's natural weapons. / Magic Fang, Greater Transmutation Circle: Drd 3, Rgr 3 Range: Close As Magic Fang, but replace Magic Weapon ''with ''Magic Weapon, Greater. / Magic Jar Necromancy Circle: Wiz 5 Components: V, S, F (gem or crystal worth at least 100gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium Target: One creature Duration: {level} hours, or until you return to your body Saving Throw: '''Will negates; see text '''Spell Resistance: Re-save one round later at a -2 penalty. You place your soul in the focus (referred to as the magic jar), leaving your body lifeless. Then you can attempt to take control of a nearby body as a turn action, forcing its soul into the magic jar ''(Will negates). You may return to the jar (returning the trapped soul to its body) and attempt to possess another body. The spell ends when you send your soul back to your own body, leaving the receptacle empty. To cast the spell, the ''magic jar ''must be in range and you must know where it is, though you do not need line of sight or line of effect to it. While in the ''magic jar, ''you can sense and attack any life force within 10’ per {level}. You cannot determine the exact creature types or positions of these creatures. In a group of life forces, you can sense a difference of 4 or more Hit Dice between one creature and another and can determine whether a life force is powered by positive or negative energy. A successful save grants the target a +8 bonus on further saving throws if you attempt to possess its body again with the same ''magic jar. Otherwise, your life force occupies the host body, and the host’s life force is imprisoned in the magic jar. ''You keep your Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma, level, class, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, alignment, spell and supernatural abilities. The body retains its Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, hit points, natural abilities, and automatic abilities. As a standard action, you can shift from a host to the ''magic jar ''if within range, sending the trapped soul back to its body. If the host body is slain, you return to the ''magic jar ''by winning an opposed Will save with the other life force, if within range (the loser dies, the winner remains in the ''magic jar). If the host body is slain beyond the range of the spell, both you and the host die. If the spell ends while you are in the magic jar, ''you return to your body (or die if your body is out of range or destroyed). If the spell ends while you are in a host, you return to your body (or die, if it is out of range of your current position), and the soul in the ''magic jar ''returns to its body (or dies if it is out of range). Destroying the receptacle ends the spell, and the spell can be dispelled at either the ''magic jar ''or at the host’s location. / Magic Missile Force '''Circle:' Wiz 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Effect: One or more missiles composed of force Targets: Up to five creatures, no two of which can be more than 15' apart Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes A missile strikes unerringly, and deals 1d4+1 force damage. You gain an additional missile for each 2{level} beyond 1st, to a maximum of five missiles. You choose targets for each missile independently. / Magic Mouth Glamer Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M (small bit of honeycomb and jade dust worth 10gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One object Duration: Permanent until discharged Saving Throw: '''Will negates (object) '''Spell Resistance: Yes (object) The object gains an enchanted mouth that appears and speaks its message the next time a specified event occurs. The message (which must be five words per {level} long or less), can be in any language known by you, and can be delivered over a period of {level} minutes. The spell functions when specific conditions are fulfilled according to your command as set in the spell. Commands can be as general or as detailed as desired, although only visual and audible triggers can be used. Triggers react to what appears to be the case. The effect has an effective Listen and Spot modifier of {level}, and the Listen DC to hear the message is 0 +/- (your choice) up to {level}.The range limit of a trigger is up to 5’/{level}. / Magic Stone Transmutation Enhancement Circle: Clr 1, Drd 1 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Targets: Up to {level} pebbles touched Duration: {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: '''No '''Spell Resistance: Yes The pebbles now deal 1d6 damage as weapons, and gain the following qualities (using the best quality in either category): © {1} Magic © {3} Impact © {7} Improved Impact © {12}Greater Impact © {15} Greater Magic / Magic Vestment Transmutation Enhancement Circle: Clr 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Armor touched Duration: 10x {level} minutes Saving Throw: '''No '''Spell Resistance: Yes The armor gains the following qualities (using the best enhancement): © {5} Bolstered © {12} DR 3/magic © {15} Improved Bolstered © {21} DR 8/magic, or DR 3/greater magic © {25} Greater Bolstered Clothing counts as armor that grants 0 armor bonus to AC. / Magic Weapon Polymorph Enhancement Circle: Clr 1, Pal 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: '''Manufactured weapon touched '''Duration: {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: '''No '''Spell Resistance: Yes The weapon gains the following qualities (using the best enhancement): © {1} Magic © {7} Impact © {11} Improved Impact © {16} Greater Impact © {19} Greater Magic / Magic Weapon, Greater Polymorph Enhancement Circle: Clr 4, Pal 3, Wiz 3 Range: Close Target: One manufactured weapon; or up to {level} targets (within 30’ of each other). As Magic Weapon, ''but if there are multiple targets, you are treated as -1{level} for each extra, and use the chart below: © {1} Magic © {5} Greater Magic © {8} Impact © {9} Sure Strike © {12} Improved Impact © {15} Improved Sure Strike © {17} Greater Impact © {20} Greater Sure Strike / Make Whole Transmutation '''Circle:' Fav 2 Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One object of up to 10 cu. ft./ level This spell functions like mending, ''except that ''make whole ''completely repairs an object made of any substance, even one with multiple breaks, to be as strong as new. The spell does not restore the magical abilities of a broken magic item made whole, and it cannot mend broken magic rods, staffs, or wands. The spell does not repair items that have been warped, burned, disintegrated, ground to powder, melted, or vaporized, nor does it affect creatures (including constructs). / Mark of Justice [ ] '''Circle:' Clr 5, Pal 4 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Permanent; see text Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes You draw an indelible mark on the subject and state some behavior on the part of the subject that will activate the mark. When activated, the mark curses the subject. Typically, you designate some sort of criminal behavior that activates the mark, but you can pick any act you please. The effect of the mark is identical with the effect of bestow curse. Since this spell takes 10 minutes to cast and involves writing on the target, you can cast it only on a creature that is willing or restrained. Like the effect of bestow curse, a mark of justice ''cannot be dispelled, but it can be removed with a ''break enchantment, limited wish, miracle, remove curse, or wish ''spell. ''Remove curse ''works only if its caster level is equal to or higher than your ''mark of justice ''caster level. These restrictions apply regardless of whether the mark has activated. / Mass (Spell Name) Any spell whose name begins with ''mass ''is alphabetized in this chapter according to the second word of the spell name. Thus, the description of a ''mass ''spell appears near the description of the spell on which it is based. / Maze Teleportation '''Circle:' Wiz 8 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One creature Duration: {level} rounds Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes, and +Cha on the Engineering check. You banish the subject into an extra-dimensional labyrinth. Each round on its turn, it may attempt a DC 10 + {level} Engineering check to escape the labyrinth as a turn action. On exiting the maze, the subject reappears where it had been when Maze was cast. / Meld into Stone Transmutation Earth Circle: Clr 3, Drd 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 complex action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 10x {level} minutes Meld into Stone ''enables you (plus up to a light load of non-living matter) to meld into a single block of stone. The stone must have enough volume to accommodate your body. While in the stone, you must remain in contact with the face of the stone through which you melded. You remain aware, though you lack line of sight/effect to anything outside the stone. You must hold your breath while in the stone. If you are in the stone when the spell ends, see the '''materialization '''rules. Minor physical damage to the stone does not harm you, but its partial destruction (to the extent that you no longer fit within it) ends the spell. The stone’s complete destruction slays you unless you make a DC 18 Fortitude save (on a success, treat as materialized). Any time before the duration lapses, you can step out of the stone through the surface that you entered, and return. / The following spells may affect you if cast upon the stone that you are occupying: ''Flesh/Stone ''traps you in a fleshy cocoon (Escape DC 10 + {level}) negates, ''Transmute Rock ''materializes you and does {level}d6 polymorph damage negates, ''Stone Shape ''deals you 3d6 impact damage and uncovers you (Escape DC 10 + {level} to fit in new space) negates. / Mending Polymorph Transmutation '''Circle:' Brd 0, Clr 0, Drd 0, Sor 0, Wiz 0 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One object Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''No '''Spell Resistance: Yes Mending ''repairs 1d4 damage to an object between 0hp and ½ maximum. / Message Evocation Language-Dependent '''Circle:' Brd 0, Sor 0, Wiz 0 Components: V, S, F (short piece of copper wire) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Targets: One creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You whisper a message that is then sent to a known creature in range (line of effect is not necessary). The message may contain up to one word per {level}. The message is audible at the target’s location (Listen DC 0 +/- up to {level}). / Meteor Swarm Evocation Fire Circle: Wiz 9 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long Target: '''Up to four creatures or objects. '''Area: Four 40’ radius spreads. Effect: '''4 spheres '''Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: No Each sphere does 1d6/{8} bludgeoning damage and 1d6/{3} fire damage. The spheres may be aimed at a creature; make a ranged attack roll with a +10 bonus. Any creature struck by a sphere receives no saving throw; a miss explodes at the corner of the target’s space. Saves and resistances are checked separately against each sphere. / Mind Blank Shadow Circle: Wiz 8 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One creature Duration: 24 hours Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes For any Scrying, Mind-Affecting, or Clairsentience effect for which there is a save, the originator must make a {level} check (DC15 + {level}) or there is no effect to the subject. Other effects of those descriptors do not affect/detect the subject unless they target it. / Mind Fog Polymorph (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 5, Wiz 5 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Effect: Fog spreads in 20’ radius, 20’ high Duration: 10x {level} minutes Saving Throw: '''Will partial '''Spell Resistance: Yes Creatures in the Mind Fog ''take a –10 competence penalty on Wisdom based checks (a successful save reduces the penalty to -2, and need not save for one minute). Affected creatures take the penalty as long as they remain in the fog and for {level} rounds thereafter. A moderate wind (11+ mph) disperses the fog in four rounds; a strong wind (21+ mph) disperses the fog in 1 round. The fog is thin and does not significantly hamper vision. / Miracle Calling '''Circle:' Clr 9 Components: V, S, XP (5000 or more; see text) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text Target, Effect, or Area: '''See text '''Duration: See text Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: See text You state what you would like to have happen and request that your deity intercede. A Miracle ''can do any of the following things. • Duplicate any cleric spell of '''circle' 8 or lower. • Duplicate any other spell of circle 7 or lower. • Undo certain harmful effects listing Miracle ''in their description. • Duplicate any power of '''circle' 5 or lower. If the miracle ''has any of the above effects, casting it has no experience point cost. Alternatively, a cleric can make a very powerful request. Such a ''Miracle ''costs 5,000XP, because of the powerful divine energies involved. In any event, a request that is out of line with the deity’s nature is refused. A duplicated effect allows saving throws and spell resistance as normal, but the save DCs are as for a 9th-circle spell. When a ''miracle ''duplicates a spell that has an XP cost, you must pay that cost. When a ''miracle ''spell duplicates a spell with a material component that costs more than 100 gp, you must provide that component. / Mirage Arcana Shadow '''Circle:' Brd 5, Wiz 5 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Area: {level} 10’ cubes (S) Duration: {level} hours (D) As Hallucinatory Terrain, except that it enables you to make any area appear to be something other than it is, and the spell can alter the appearance of structures. / Mirror Image Shadow Figment Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal; see text Target: You Duration: {level} minutes (D) 1d4 + {1/3} (maximum eight images total) illusory duplicates of you pop into being, which separate from you and remain in a cluster, each within 5 feet of at least one other figment or you. You can move into and through a Mirror Image; the figments may also move through each other. The figments mimic your actions. Enemies attempting to attack you or cast spells at you must select from among indistinguishable targets (roll randomly where applicable). Any successful attack against an image destroys it. An image’s AC & TV are 10 + your size modifier + your Dex modifier. / Misdirection Shadow Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One creature or object, up to a 10’ cube in size Duration: {level} hours Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No By means of this spell, you misdirect the information from divinatory effects that reveal auras. On casting the spell, you choose another object within range. For the duration of the spell, the subject of Misdirection ''is detected as if it were the other object. Detection spells provide information based on the second object rather than on the actual target of the detection. Originator of the detection may make a Dweomer check (DC 15 + {level}) to notice that the aura seems unusual. // Mislead Shadow Figment '''Circle:' Brd 5, Wiz 6 Components: S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target/Effect: You/one illusory double Duration: concentration + {level} rounds Saving Throw: None or Will disbelief; see text Spell Resistance: No You become invisible, and at the same time, an illusory double of you appears. The double appears within range but thereafter moves as you direct it. You can make the figment appear superimposed perfectly over your own body so that observers don’t notice an image appearing and you turning invisible. The double moves at your speed and may pretend any action you are capable of. After you cease concentration, the illusory double continues to carry out the same activity until the duration expires. / Mnemonic Enhancer Universal Circle: Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M(piece of string, and squid ink mixed with black dragon’s blood, worth 5gp), F(ivory plaque, 50gp) Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Personal Target: You Duration: Instantaneous You prepare up to three additional levels of spells. / Modify Memory Enchantment (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 4 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 turn, plus the amount of memory time you are modifying Range: Close Target: One creature Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: Yes You reach into the subject’s mind and modify as many as {level} minutes of its memories in one of the following ways. • Eliminate all memory of an event the subject actually experienced. • Allow the subject to recall with perfect clarity an event it actually experienced. • Change the details of an event the subject actually experienced. • Implant a memory of an event the subject never experienced. The target may later “find” any lost or changed memories by succeeding on a Hypnosis check (DC 20 + {level}), spending 10 times as much time as the changed portion (but still remembers the changes as well). / Moment of Prescience Teleportation Circle: Wiz 8 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: {level} hours or until discharged This spell grants you a powerful sixth sense in relation to yourself. Once during the spell’s duration, you may choose to use its effect. This spell grants you an insight bonus equal to {level} (maximum +25) on any single attack roll, opposed ability or skill check, or saving throw. Alternatively, you can apply the insight bonus to your AC against a single attack. Activating the effect doesn’t take an action; you can even activate it on another character’s turn if needed. You must choose to use the Moment of Prescience ''before you make the roll it is to modify. You can’t have more than one ''Moment of Prescience ''active on you at the same time. / Move Earth Evocation Earth '''Circle:' Sha 6, Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M (mixed soils (clay, loam, and sand) in a bag, and an iron blade) Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Long Area: {10x} 10’ cubes (S) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No If you succeed on a Geo check (DC 10 + 1/10 cubes), ''Move Earth ''moves dirt (clay, loam, sand), possibly collapsing embankments, moving hillocks, shifting dunes, and so forth (but not rock formations) into the desired shape. This spell does not violently break the surface of the ground. Instead, it creates wavelike crests and troughs, with the earth reacting with glacier-like fluidity until the desired result is achieved. Trees, structures, rock formations, and such are mostly unaffected except for changes in elevation and relative topography.